Talk:Dead Frontier Wiki
Just a bit of info It helps with organization a lot to use a wiki's built in namespaces when making pages. An example of a namespace is the User: in User:EVA-251. All usernames should be in the User: namespace, and all projects in the Project: namespace. --EVA-251 20:03, 2 November 2008 (UTC) HTML HTML is a fairly easy process. Copy these down somewhere if you need them. First: Easy = Underlined.Put text in the space to get this. = A Line break, used for sectioning off parts of text. = Italics. Put text in the space to get this. = Bold. Put text in the space to get this. Second: Mild = Puts text below. Like so img /img = Used to insert image. Some sites disable HTML, like Explosm.net. = Makes text small. Like so. = Makes text big. Like so. Third:Hard = Ordered list. Example: The Cookie is good The Cookie is good = Un-ordered list. Example: The Cookie is good The Cookie is good Featured Media/Article on main page /208. Main navigation menu needs work And since this one can only be modified by the Wiki admins, I'm writing the code down here so you will just have to copy paste it to this page: MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox (see this page for editing details on the Monaco sidebar: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco ) *mainpage| *mainpage|Wiki Information **Dead Frontier Wiki:About|About this Wiki **Wiki Rules **Category:Help|Help **mainpage|Editing help ***Wiki Picture Rules ***Category:Images|How to Upload Images ***Special:Upload|Upload File/Image ***Special:ImageList|List of Images available ***Category:Templates|Templates ***Category:General wiki templates|General Templates ***Special:Wantedpages|Wanted Articles *mainpage|Game Information **Classes **Stats and Levels **Death **Monsters **Shop **Forts/Barricades|Barricades **Lag **Glitches **Neil Yates's work **Glossary & Abbreviations *Items **Weapons **Ammunition **Armor **Medication **Food **Item Scrapping *Locations **Nastya's Holdout **Inner City **Map **District Map *Clans *portal-url|Community **#topusers#|Top users **portal-url|Portal **forum-url|Forum Feel free to modify anything you want, it's more a pre-chewed suggestion than anything else :P Ta~ Gornemant 22:22, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I just completely copied your version into the wiki code and it seems to work out pretty well so far. But whenever we do larger changes (creating new categories, etc.), we need to change this code as well. The old version of the code was only meant to be temporary anyway and basically represented the default code minus two annoying categories which I deleted early to prevent confusion. However, the page you meant to link to is not MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox but MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. The former link is for the "Toolbox", which means the little red box below the navigation menu, with links like "Special Pages", "Recent Changes", "Random Page", etc.. Suggest changes for this box or any other part of the navigation how you think it would help, I'll look at it as soon as possible. A personal note: I haven't really worked much with "original" wikis and their code yet, so I'm glad that people like you help to build and enhance this wiki basically from scratch as this was not so much the case at the old wiki. ~ Crynsos 13:14, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay :-) quite frankly I've never used or edited a wiki before, I'm just learning on the go as I twiddle with random stuff and look around in the countless help pages. x-) And thanks for updating the menu, I'll have another look at the structure when most of the content is transferred and updated unless someone else does. Until then I think this should do fine. :) Gornemant 13:39, 10 November 2008 (UTC) so good i love dead frontier :) so good i love dead frontier :) Wikipedia Needs Our Help The offical big-wig Wikipedia currently dosen't contain a page for Dead Frontier, I was hoping some of our editors could head on over there and make one :In the past, several people attempted this, although the page was deleted multiple times since then. Seems like creating a page there before Dead Frontier is out of beta won't really work out. :[[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 00:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) how do you put a picture on deadfrontier account i cant do it because first it has no url,so what do i do please contact me at ydc(acount)